This research will investigate how changes in aggregate economic activity, relative sizes of cohorts, women's work activity and fertility have interacted since World War II to produce unprecedented swings in fertility and growth in women's wages and employment. We will estimate three economic-demogrphic relationships using demograpically disaggregate data: (1) a model of female labor supply describing the effects of children and wage expectations on women's work, (2) a model of labor demand describing the effects of market experience on wage rates and the substitution possibilities between age-sex groups and (3) a model of fertility behavior which recognizes the endogeneous determination of female wages. We will integrate these three models in order to study the effects of changing aggregate demand for labor, changing age composition of the population and changing industiral composition of aggregate demand on fertility and on female labor force participation and wages. In the process, we will use data from 1975 to 1080 to update our previously published analyses of U.S. fertility.